Disclosed herein are a method and apparatus for automated call assistance for malfunctions in an image production device.
In conventional image production devices, users have a set of resources for addressing reduced device functionality. The first resource dictates that the user read and follow the instructions on the device user interface in response to a fault or status message. The second resource involves the user using an internet-based website and performing a short diagnostic session with an application hosted thereon. The third involves the user calling an assistance center from an office telephone.
In each case the user must enter data or respond to questions that the machine could answer if the capability to supply the information was enabled and connected to the call. Typically, the user answers these questions repeatedly for different service provider levels as the call is escalated to more expensive human resources. Also, even if the user is inclined to assist in solving the problem, there is not always a sufficient venue for providing extended assistance to customers as they proceed.